


What Love Is

by Baymax_13



Series: A Firelord and a Gran Gran [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hakoda's a little bit of a himbo in this but it was an accident, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kanna deserves more appreciation, Kanna is a grandma figure for Zuko, Kanna loves to tease everyone, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Relationship Reveal, Southern Water Tribe, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_13/pseuds/Baymax_13
Summary: “I’m uh… sorry about the nightmare. I didn’t mean to bother you.” Zuko looked away from her, down at his hands tightly wrapped around the topmost blanket.Kanna had to fight the urge to wrap him up in a hug and never let go. She would respect his space, but spirits, after he said that it was almost impossible to tamp down the instinct.“Zuko, you never have to apologize for something like that. And you are never a bother.” She reached forward slowly, squeezing his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. “I know you’ve had a tough go at it. But you’re family now, and not just because of Sokka.”-----------------------------------------------------The second time Zuko visits the Southern Water Tribe, Kanna makes it her personal mission to give him a home. Nothing less for Sokka’s boyfriend after all.
Relationships: Bato & Kanna (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda & Kanna (Avatar), Kanna & Sokka (Avatar), Kanna & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A Firelord and a Gran Gran [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945933
Comments: 64
Kudos: 893





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> So I really can't believe the response I got on the first installation of this series. It just became my most commented on fic ever and I couldn't be happier.
> 
> I really thought it was just going to be a one-shot, but then I fell in love with writing Kanna and she would just not leave my mind. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

The second time the firelord came to visit, Kanna woke excitedly, already thinking of seeing her beautiful grandson for the first time in months, (and she was really going to have to talk to Zuko about making sure Sokka came to visit more often) as well as the firelord himself. It was still strange for her to think of the ruler of the fire nation without the familiar stab of anger piercing through her. But, she supposed, Zuko wasn’t just the firelord - though he was also a much better one than any others during _her_ lifetime - he was also Sokka’s boyfriend. 

Which provided excellent opportunities for teasing. So far, she was the only one to have figured it out, though she thought Hakoda suspected. Certainly she was the only one they had _admitted_ anything to, which meant she now got all of the gossip from both of their letters.

It was both hilarious and endearing to hear them talk about each other. They were so clearly in love it was painful, especially because she was sure they hadn’t actually told each other that. 

So she got to hear Sokka wax poetic about Zuko, going on and on about how “when the sun catches his eyes they’re like a campfire, just as warm, and just as bright” and “you should see him with his Dao, Gran Gran, he’s magnificent”, while also hearing Zuko (who was far less dramatic) tell her about how Sokka made him feel safe and cared for, and never let him skip more than one meal in a row no matter how busy he was (Kanna thought he shouldn’t be skipping _any_ meals, but she supposed that was too much to ask for). 

It warmed her old heart. Young love had been so rare for so long, especially in the southern water tribe, and now both of her grandchildren (Katara and Aang seemed to be closer to marriage than any teenagers really ought to be) got to experience it. It was humbling to see. 

She was sure that by the end of this visit they would admit the depth of their feelings to each other. She wasn’t _planning_ anything, no, but if they needed a bit of a push along the way to get there she was more than happy to provide it. 

Kanna made her way to the dock. It was a clear day, and the ocean was calm which boded well for their arrival time. She was surprised to see Bato there, waiting alone, but she ambled her way up to him pleasantly. 

“Hello Kanna,” he said. “Hakoda’s getting things ready for the fishing expedition this afternoon.”

She hummed, “Oh let me know before you leave. I made some fresh seal jerky for you all to take with you.”

He nodded and smiled at her, and they settled to wait for the familiar sight of the arriving water tribe ship. It turned out that last time, Zuko himself had made the suggestion to leave the heavier fire nation ship at the closest port town, and take the lighter vessel instead so as to not damage the ice around the village. Kanna remembered feeling grateful towards whoever had had that brilliant idea, never once considering it had been the firelord himself. But now, after getting to know him, it was quite hard to imagine him not being the one to think about the wellbeing of their village ahead of time. 

He was trying so hard to make amends, Kanna couldn’t help but admire him. 

Less than an hour later found Bato helping her stand from the spot they had chosen to wait in as the water nation sailors tied off the boat. She perked up at the sight of Sokka, waving from the bow. She waved right back and prepared herself from the impending barrage of a hug. 

Sure enough, as soon as the boat was secure her really-too-excitable-for-a-17-year-old grandson had his arms around her and was lifting her up off the ground. 

Kanna made an outraged sound, but patted his back lovingly anyway. 

“Alright Sokka, put me down now.”

He laughed, but did as she asked. She leaned in and gave him a hug more appropriate among _normal_ people, and couldn’t resist whispering in his ear, “where’s that sweet boyfriend of yours?”

Sokka scoffed, the barest hint of a blush visible on his dark skin. “I’m starting to think you like him more than me.”

Kanna nodded sagely. “That’s because I do.”

“What?!” Sokka exclaimed. 

Kanna huffed a laugh. “I’m kidding Sokka. You know you’re my baby.”

The blush was _very_ visible now, which was exactly the effect she had been aiming for. Bato was watching this entire exchange with barely concealed amusement, but even he couldn’t stop a small chuckle at that. 

Sokka grumbled, clearly embarrassed. “Well, there comes your other baby then. You know? The one you _don’t_ tease.”

Kanna gave him a conciliatory pat on the shoulder, and he gave her a small smile in exchange, so they both knew the teasing was just that. 

Sokka was right though, Zuko was coming to greet them. He was bundled up even more than the last time he had visited, and he had clearly thought ahead this time because his coat was a deep red rather than a royal blue. Kanna thought the red was a bit much, but Sokka certainly seemed to be enjoying the view. 

He gave them a small smile as he approached, and Kanna couldn’t help but give him one back, though she wasn’t particularly trying to resist. 

Zuko bowed once in front of them, in the traditional Fire Nation way, and Kanna and Bato returned the gesture while Sokka stood awkwardly to the side. 

“Hello Kanna, Bato. Thank you for hosting me in your village.” Zuko started, much too formal, and seemingly realizing it. 

Kanna interrupted. “Oh enough of that Zuko, you’re always welcome here.”

She opened her arms for him and after a second of bewilderment where she was sure he had half a mind to ask, “me?”, Zuko accepted the hug and embraced her. He seemed to soak up the affection, and remembering exactly what she knew about his childhood she squeezed a bit harder. 

Zuko let go first, shuffling a bit awkwardly at the lost contact. Kanna wanted to laugh, but she thought he might take that as her laughing at him and refrained. 

“Now, let’s get you two settled in.” She started walking towards the igloo designated for the pair, knowing the others would follow. “Will you be joining the fishing expedition today Sokka?”

Sokka started. “Oh, um, I hadn’t thought of it… I don’t really want to leave Zuko alone?”

Kanna turned. Sokka seemed flustered, glancing at Bato to see if he had picked up on anything. Bato looked stoically ahead, and even after all these years of knowing him, there were times even Kanna couldn’t decipher what he was thinking. 

Zuko himself looked embarrassed, and deeply red. He was avoiding all of their gazes, and Kanna was struck again by just how young he was. It wasn’t really traditional for outsiders to go on expeditions, but he looked like he could use the fun, and especially the sense of community. 

“Zuko can go with you!” Kanna declared, a self-satisfied smile on her face. It really was a genius plan, especially because she was the eldest member of the community, and so the only person who could fight her on it was the chief. Who was her son. And chief or not her son knew better than to argue with her when she set her mind on something. 

All three of the men looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She merely kept walking towards the igloo, a nonchalant expression on her face. 

“So, what do you two say? We need to tell Hakoda to expect an extra hand before he’s finished setting up the supplies.”

“Um, I really don’t want to impose…” stammered Zuko. 

Kanna smiled at him. “Nonsense! If you want to go you should! Besides, it could be a good way to network with the other members of the tribe.”

Zuko looked at Sokka as if for help, but all Sokka offered him was a small shrug. 

Zuko scrunched his face up resolutely and bowed to her. “If you’re sure I won’t be an imposition, I would be honored to partake in this aspect of your culture.”

She bowed back, if only for correctness. She was going to have to get him out of that habit over the week. She wanted him to feel comfortable here, especially among Sokka’s family. 

“You’ll love it!” Kanna nodded firmly. 

They reached the igloo and Kanna pulled both boys and Bato into quick hugs and then left to find her son. 

After all, she would need help in her plan: _Show Zuko We Care._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda was tying the fishing supplies to a sled when Kanna approached him. She could see most of the work was done; it was a smaller expedition, only a few miles away from the village where the fish population was more concentrated. Next to the sled was the large serrated saw they used to cut into the ice, the only item left to mount on the sled before it would be ready to attach to the polar bear dogs. 

“Son!” 

Hakoda turned, surprised, a large smile blooming on his face at the sight of her. 

“Mother! What are you doing here?”

Before Kanna could answer, he continued, “Ooh, did you bring seal jerky? I’ve had a craving for days!”

She shook her head, a mirthful expression on her face at her _supposedly_ grown son’s antics. “I did, in fact, bring seal jerky-” She tossed him the bag. “-but that’s not why I’m here.”

He caught it with ease, opening it immediately and shoving a strip into his mouth. He groaned with pleasure, looking delighted at the taste, and she was suddenly so struck by Sokka’s similarity to him she couldn’t contain the fond smile that graced her features. 

“So,” he started, mouth full of food still, “why are you here?”

Kanna sobered. “I was wondering… If you had maybe noticed something about Zuko.”

Hakoda rolled his eyes. “Mother, I know you weren’t fond of him - and for good reason - but he really has changed!”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” she interrupted before he could continue. “I know he’s changed. I meant, well he doesn’t exactly seem very… used to affection.”

Hakoda turned away from her, studiously avoiding her gaze. He swallowed the beef jerky. “It’s not my place to talk about another man’s past.”

Kanna huffed. “Of course not Hakoda, I raised you better than _that_. I meant that I want him to feel comfortable here, among our family.”

“Oh. Oh, yes I definitely agree,” said Hakoda, nodding earnestly like a polar dog puppy. 

“Excellent! Then he’ll be joining you on the fishing expedition!”

Hakoda startled, but seemingly realized she had made up her mind (and really, why was anyone surprised? Katara had gotten her stubbornness from _somewhere_ ) and acquiesced easily. “Of course, he is always welcome.”

Kanna nodded, grasping her son’s shoulder with more seriousness than the rest of the conversation had entailed. 

“And hakoda…” She paused. “Take care of him.”

Hakoda was steely in his agreement. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fishing expedition had left hours ago, and with the sun nearing the horizon, the rays more blue than yellow now, Kanna was expecting the party back any minute. She did almost wish they would take their time though; she wasn’t exactly looking forward to the task of gutting the fish, although she would definitely be roping Pakku into helping her. 

What she wasn’t expecting however, was for Hakoda and Sokka to come barrelling into her igloo, frantic, holding a soaking wet firelord. They looked disheveled, eyes crazed, Sokka’s more than Hakoda’s. He seemed petrified at the sight of his boyfriend, _unmoving_ , in his father’s arms. 

“Gran Gran please, he fell in, and he hasn’t woken up, and he’s been coughing up a lot of water, and- and-” Sokka exclaimed in a rush, bordering on hyperventilating. 

Kanna sprung to action. “Ok, calm down Sokka, he’s going to be fine.” She hurried over to them, assessing the situation more closely. 

“Hakoda, place him on the bed and then go and fetch some soup if there is any, and more blankets if not.”

She watched as he hurried to do just that, and then turned to Sokka. “Sokka, take off his wet clothes, and pack the blankets on the bed around him.” Sokka seemed rooted to the spot, gaze unblinking and fear evident in his wide blue eyes. 

Kanna went up to her grandson, placing a hand on each side of his face and stroking his cheekbones in a comforting manner. “Sokka, listen to me. Zuko will be fine. This isn’t the first time this has happened to someone on a fishing expedition. He just needs to get warm, and we’ll monitor him overnight to make sure he gets the rest of the water out of his lungs.”

Sokka’s eyes flitted between her and Zuko. “But, he- he’s a firebender… I don’t-”

Kanna shushed him gently. “Didn’t you tell me that he once swam through the freezing water in the northern water tribe to capture the avatar? Something tells me he’s made of tough stuff.” She patted his cheek gently and moved away. “I’m gonna make some tea that should bring his temperature up and fight any infection that could develop, and you-” she gazed at him pointedly, “are going to cuddle him. For warmth.”

Sokka blushed bright red but hurried to do as she instructed. Kanna turned to the chest of herbs she had accumulated over the years. The northern water tribe might have excellent healers, but herbs held a lot more power than they were often given credit for, especially if you knew how to mix them. Which she did. 

She ground together Ginger and Astragalus root to promote circulation, adding goldenseal to boost the immune system, and placed a kettle on the fire, waiting for it to boil. Making the herbs into a tea would be the best way to get Zuko to ingest them, especially if he still hadn’t regained consciousness. 

She glanced at the room. Zuko and Sokka were huddled underneath the blankets, Zuko’s head pillowed on Sokka’s chest, eyes closed. His soaking wet robes were on the floor by the bed, and while she would usually scold Sokka for leaving a mess, she figured this was as good an excuse as any. 

Sokka still had that wild look about him. She figured it wouldn’t go away until Zuko was awake and talking, -and maybe not even then- but that was love. Love crippled you, and she didn’t mean that in a bad way. It bound you so utterly to another person that the thought of losing them was enough to incapacitate you. It required both the utmost vulnerability and the greatest display of strength. 

She turned away as the teapot started to whistle, gathering the herbs and allowing them to steep until they were ready to be poured. She took two cups, figuring Sokka might not need it per se but knowing that almost any situation could be made better with a cup of tea. 

Sokka offered her a small smile when he saw her. “Sit him up a little,” she instructed. 

Sokka did as she asked, taking the cup she offered him and scooting so she could sit next to the pair and bring the other tea cup up to Zuko’s lips. 

He reflexively swallowed the herbal drink, which was a good sign. She released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

“Has he been stirring?” she asked. 

Sokka nodded. “A bit. He’s been um, whimpering a little.”

Kanna hummed. She put the now empty cup on the bedside table and then placed the back of her hand to Zuko’s forehead, pleased that his temperature seemed to be improving. She resituated the blankets tighter around his frame - which, in her opinion, was much too skinny. She would have to badger Sokka in her letters about making sure he was eating. Or maybe she would send him more baskets of seal jerky. Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

“So,” she turned to her grandson. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Sokka shuddered. “The ice just cracked under him, and- and I tried to pull him out but the current swept him away. I kept trying to catch up and break the ice but he just kept drifting… He shot a fireball up and held on, and I finally caught up.” He sniffed. “Dad and I pulled him up and he just… passed out.”

Kanna nodded, sympathy present in her old eyes as she gazed at Zuko. His breathing was even, and color was returning to his cheeks, slowly, but returning nonetheless. 

“It was probably more shock than anything. Sometimes the body needs to shut down certain things to make sure others are working properly.”

Sokka looked down at Zuko, cradled against him. He stroked the firebender’s cheek tenderly, then reached up to wipe a tear rolling down his own face. 

“Gran Gran… I don’t know if I ever thanked you for… everything.” Sokka paused. “I know Katara and I like to make a big show of how we had to grow up quick with mom…you know, and dad off at war. But we weren’t alone. You were always there for us, and I don’t think we appreciate that nearly enough.”

Kanna started, eyes watering at the unexpected declaration, but Sokka wasn’t done. 

“I know Zuko’s told you a bit about his childhood, and well, frankly, it sucked. And although he had Iroh, and really, Iroh was great, he wasn’t around all the time. When he was a general, that is. But you were. It must have been hard, having to raise us with your son gone, but you never made us feel like we were, I don’t know, a burden or anything. So… I guess that was just a very long way to say thank you.” He chuckled a bit, suddenly awkward. 

Kanna couldn’t hold it back anymore, she surged forward to embrace him, mindful of the firebender still held against him. 

“Sokka,” she looked up as a desperate attempt to keep the tears at bay. “It was my greatest honor and pleasure to help raise you. And I could not be prouder of you, or your sister.”

She pulled back, placing a hand on each side of his face instead and kissing the crown of his head. 

“I love you so much.”

The moment was broken - not sullied - when Hakoda came stumbling in, a bowl of steaming soup sloshing dangerously in his haste. 

“I’m here! I brought the soup!”

Kanna and Sokka laughed heartily, and perhaps - though they wouldn’t admit it - a little wetly too.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later and Kanna had forced Sokka to go take a bath and help with the gutting of the fish since she couldn’t. He was reluctant to leave Zuko at first, but she had given him her sternest glare and shooed him away. Zuko was out of the danger zone now, and really, how could she be expected to take care of two teenage boys at once?

One of the boys in question was properly warm now, between the herbs, the soup, and his boyfriend. Kanna could admit she’d been worried, especially given the fact that Zuko still hadn’t woken up, but he hadn’t had any trouble breathing, so she was confident his body just needed to rest. He probably didn’t get enough of that running a country anyway, so she wasn’t going to begrudge him this. 

Though, looking at him now, his face was a little screwed up, as though he was in pain. Kanna hastened over to him, trying to find the source of his discomfort. Nothing seemed amiss, well, except Zuko himself. 

He seemed close to tears now, body writhing under the mountain of blankets over him. It was hard to watch, especially because she had no idea what could be causing this. He was warm, fed, and he hadn’t done any of this when Sokka was holding him-

 _Oh_. Oh, he was probably having a nightmare. Sokka had told her in one of his letters that Zuko had a hard time sleeping alone. She figured she would too if she had gone through what he had, but she didn’t think about it before sending Sokka away. 

Well, she wasn’t just going to sit there. She hadn’t wanted to wake Zuko up, but she wanted even less to see him in pain. 

Kanna reached to shake at his shoulder. “Zuko. Zuko, wake up.”

He whined at her touch, arching away from her. Kanna bit her lip. She wasn’t sure what was the right thing to do for him. After a nightmare, Sokka usually wanted to be held and comforted, whereas Katara liked to be left alone. She wasn’t sure which category Zuko would fall into, if it was even one of those two. But, she had to try _something_. 

She shook him again. “Zuko, come on.”

Zuko started, flinching away from her. His eyes were glazed as they fluttered open. He didn’t have a fever, she knew, but he still seemed disoriented. 

“Mom?” he asked, voice pitifully weak.

Kanna gazed at the young firebender sadly. She didn’t know what had happened to his mother, but she knew she hadn’t been around for a long time now. “No Zuko. It’s ok, try again.”

Zuko blinked a few times up at her, eyes gaining clarity. “Kanna…”

She nodded at the same time as Zuko sat bolt upright, springing away from her and towards the headboard. 

“I am so sorry, I don’t- I don’t know what happened. I-” Zuko all but cried.

Kanna shushed him gently, not leaning towards him. “It’s alright Zuko. You had a bit of a nasty spill in the water while you were out fishing, and you still need to rest, but you’ll be alright.”

He was starting to relax, she could tell, probably sensing that there was no imminent danger. He was still braced against the headboard, but that had more to do with his usual composure than the stress from waking up the way he had. 

“I’m uh… sorry about the nightmare. I didn’t mean to bother you.” Zuko looked away from her, down at his hands tightly wrapped around the topmost blanket. 

Kanna had to fight the urge to wrap him up in a hug and never let go. She would respect his space, but spirits, after he said that it was almost impossible to tamp down the instinct. 

“Zuko, you never have to apologize for something like that. And you are never a bother.” She reached forward slowly, squeezing his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. “I know you’ve had a tough go at it. But you’re family now, and not just because of Sokka.”

He smiled at her, leaning into her hold. He seemed content for a second before his entire face contorted in worry and his body tensed. “Wait, where’s Sokka?” he exclaimed. 

Kanna laughed. “He’s fine Zuko. He was here the whole time. I just sent him away to take a bath and help gut the fish, but he should be back soon.”

“Oh.” Zuko relaxed again. “Sorry.”

Kanna huffed around a small smile. “Has anyone ever told you you apologize a lot?”

Zuko gave her a lopsided grin in return. “Um, yeah. Sokka.”

She smiled at him fully now, happy to see him settling. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sokka came barrelling in, doing a fantastic impression of his father earlier. She wouldn’t be surprised if “the soup incident” became an inside joke. 

“Hey Gran Gran, I finished. How is h-” Sokka stopped, a face splitting grin encompassing his features as he clasped his hands together in front of him. “Zuko!”

Zuko laughed, and then sarcastically exclaimed, “Sokka!”

Sokka hurried over to them and all but threw himself on top of the firebender, placing kisses all over his face as Zuko grumbled good naturedly. 

Kanna chuckled. “I’ll let you two catch up then.”

As she was going to leave, Zuko grabbed her hand at the last minute, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you.”

She just smiled at him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanna had left for a while to do some chores around the tribe, confident Zuko would be in good hands with Sokka while she was gone. She stepped back into the igloo, going to check on the firebender to make sure his recovery was going well. 

Sokka and Zuko were cuddled up together again in bed. Fully clothed now, thank Tui. She wouldn’t have wanted to walk in on anything like _that_.

It wasn’t an _intimate_ moment, but she could tell it was private, so she began to make her way back out. She could come back later to check on Zuko. 

Before she left though, she heard, quietly, almost whispered. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kanna smiled. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanna was standing on the icy shore with Hakoda, both waving at the ship as it left the dock. Zuko and Sokka were on the bow, waving back. Sokka was considerably more enthusiastic with his movements, but Kanna didn’t fail to notice Zuko’s relaxed, _happy_ , expression. 

“So, mother. How did getting the firelord ‘used to affection’ go?” Hakoda asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Kanna huffed. “Well it might’ve gone better if you hadn’t dropped him in the freezing ocean!”

Hakoda sputtered. “It was an accident!”

Kanna chuckled. It was so easy to get to him. “I know Koda, I’m just messing with you. Honestly, it might’ve ended up being a good thing.”

Hakoda was still prickly, but he glanced at her curiously. “How so?”

Kanna turned, going to walk back towards the village, very aware that Hakoda would trail behind her. “Let’s just say your dad instincts are probably more accurate than you give them credit for.” Kanna thought of Bato. “And that Sokka takes after you in more ways than one.”

Hakoda paused, startled. She wasn’t looking at him, but she assumed that dawning realization was growing on his face. 

“Wait! You mean-”

Kanna cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate absolutely every kudos, and especially every comment I get! Thanks for reading :))


End file.
